House of StarStruck
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Nina Martin is an ordinary girl from Minnesota. Eddie Miller is a pop star from Los Angeles.. What happens when Nina, her sister Amber, and their parents go visit Gran in LA? Watch what chaos is caused as the two different worlds collide. I do not own anything. I also do not own the songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarStruck or House of Anubis or the songs.**

**This story Neddie, a little bit off Peddie, Amfie in the end, and barely any Patrome. But it mostly has my fave couple in the world: NEDDIE!**

**Keep Calm and Read House of StarStruck!**

**Nina's POV:**

My name is Nina Martin. I was adopted by the Millington Family. My parents abandoned me when I was only 2 months old. I know I live with my sister Amber, my new mom Sasha, and my new dad Fredrick. I live in Minneapolis, Minnesota and I go to Edison High. I go to a school named after some pop star, Eddie Miller. His girlfriend is stuck up stuck up actress, Patricia Williamson and his best friend is Alfie Lewis, rapper and entertainer. I'm not suprised that he only has one friend. Amber says she's been murdered from the Miller Killer. Pff, Miller Killer my butt. All she ever talks about is Eddie. _Eddie this, Eddie that_. It's annoying! So, let me tell you a little more about myself; I play guitar and piano, I sing, and I write songs. I have to help Amber "track down" Eddie Miller. I hate it! Ugh!

**Eddie's POV:**

My name is Eddie Miller, I live in Los Angeles, California. I am the pop star everyone loves. I am an only child, I live with my mom and dad, Tara and Eric Miller, who work for me to make my career skyrocket, I have a lovely girlfriend named Patricia Williamson, and my best friend is Alfie Lewis, rapper and entertainer. I write songs, sing, play guitar, and dance. I also love crapes, their my favorite breakfast. My tour is coming up next month and I am phsyced! Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

**This story is based start off of the D-COM, StarStruck. I used only some of the characters from HOA because they mostly fit. So, Keep Calm and Read House of StartStruck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I was really busy with final exams and trying to upload something for YouTube. I'll tell u more about later. Right now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

I am watching a TV show called _WolfBlood_ right now. Its about a girl named Maddy Smith, who is a wolfblood, meeting another wolfblood, Rhydian Morris **(A/N For the American veiwers, its a real show)**.I just started watching it and may I say, its freaking awesome! That is until Amber comes in and changes the channel.

Me: "Hey! I was watching that! Rhydian just insulted Maddy and i want 2 c what she'll do next!"

Amber: "I think that Eddie Miller is more important that some werewolf show."

Me: "Wolfbloods. They r wolfbloods! Big difference!"

Amber: "Whatever. Now, sh! Trudy's on!"

Amber is obsessed with the show, _StarStuck _just because all they talk about is Eddie. Eddie this, Eddie that. Its _so _annoying!

_*StarStruck*_

_Trudy: "Hello, and welcome back 2 StarStuck! Here, we have a clip of new teen celeb, Eddie Miller, after winning 8 awards last night!"_

_*Clip*_

_Eddie: *Holding the awards* "I just want 2 sa thanx 2 all of the amzing fans out there. I would hav never come this far without them. Its an honor to be the next big thing and I want nothing more than that. Thnx!"_

_*StarStuck*_

_Trudy: Wow! Looks like his fans mean the world 2 him. U saw it here first on StartStuck."_

*Reality*

Amber: "Wow, that was so-"

Me: "Fake. That was so fake."

Amber: "Ur just jealous that ur not dating him." *Leaves*

Me: *Mutters* "U wish."

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

Im back stage waiting 4 Alfie 2 bring me mi guitar. I cant wait 4 the tour! I see Alfie rushing towards me with mi red electric just as just as I was gonna perform in 5 minutes.

Alfie: "Hey, man! U phsyced?"

Me: "About what?" *Smile*

Alfie: "Ha ha. Funny. Good luck mate."

Me: "THnx, Alfie."

Intoducer: Now, here he is! Eddie Miller!

Alfie: "Go get 'em!"

I ran out on stage and start 2 play.

**Oh (2x)**

**Yeah**

**Oh (2x)**

**Yeah**

**Oh (2x)**

**Yeah**

**Oh (2x)**

**Every grl**

**Every boy**

**Got ur posters**

**On their walls**

**Yeah**

**Photographs**

**Autographs**

**The minute u step up**

**The door**

**You will need**

**The aupplause**

**Yeah**

**Papparazzi's hiding in the bishes**

**Tryin 2 make a dollar**

**Wanna b u**

**When they c u**

**They scream**

**Out loud**

**StarStruck**

**Camera flashes**

**Cover magazines**

**Oh (2x)**

**StarStuck**

**Designer sunglasses**

**Livin the dream**

**As a team**

**All the fancy cars**

**Hollywood BLVD**

**Hear the crowd**

**Calling ur name**

**Yeah**

**StarStuck**

**Prepare 2 get**

**StarStruck**

**Oh yeah**

**Climbing life**

**Lookin fly**

**Perfect smiles**

**On the way**

**2 limosuines**

**Yeah**

**Everywhere**

**First in line**

**VIP**

**Hangin out**

**With celebrities**

**Yeah**

**And all the pretty girls**

**They wanna date ya**

**Trin 2 make u**

**Holla (2x)**

**Wanna b u**

**When they c u**

**They scream**

**Out loud**

**StarStruck**

**Camera flashes**

**Cover magazines**

**Oh (2x)**

**StarStuck**

**Designer sunglasses**

**Livin the dream**

**As a team**

**All the fancy cars**

**Hollywood BLVD**

**Hear the crowd**

**Calling ur name**

**Yeah**

**StarStuck**

**Prepare 2 get**

**StarStruck**

**Oh right**

**Oh (2x)**

**Yeah**

**StartStuck**

**As soon as**

**U move**

**They're gonna**

**Talk about it**

**In the pic**

**Of the news**

**They're gonna**

**Talk about it**

**Cus u on**

**The A list**

**U better believe it (2x)**

**Yeah**

**Watever u do (2x)**

**Doesn't matter**

**If its **

**True**

**Whoa**

**Cuz ur in the**

**Top 5**

**And nothin can stop ya (2x)**

**StarStruck**

**Camera flashes**

**Cover magazines**

**Oh (2x)**

**StarStuck**

**Designer sunglasses**

**Livin the dream**

**As a team**

**All the fancy car**

**Hollywood BLVD**

**Hear the crowd**

**Calling ur name**

**Yeah**

**StarStruck**

**Camera flashes**

**Cover magazines**

**Oh (2x)**

**StarStuck**

**Designer sunglasses**

**Livin the dream**

**As a team**

**All the fancy car**

**Hollywood BLVD**

**Hear the crowd**

**Calling ur name**

**Yeah**

**StarStuck**

**Prepare 2 get**

**StarStruck**

**Oh yeah**

And the crowd goes wild! I luv mi life!


End file.
